A Jutsu Gone Wrong
by S.C. Rage
Summary: Hinata runs into some foreign ninja and gets hit by a strange jutsu. The jutsu turns the village upside down.
1. Jutsu Unleashed

"It's way too quiet" Aburame thought as he, Kiba, and Hinata continued to look for Tsundade's mystery intruders. Aburame began to shake his head at the sight of Kiba screaming at Hinata to focus on the mission as she shyly stared at Naruto, who was still unconscious from when Kiba hit him over the head for talking too much. Hinata was awakened from her daze by the soft sound of foot prints coming their way. Then out of the bushes came three of the ugliest guys either of them have ever seen. Immediately, Kiba and Aburame fainted, the ugliness too much for them to take. Hinata lasted longer than her teammates but knew that it was only a matter of time before she fell too. The three guys grew angry and insulted as they noticed Hinata's left eye beginning to twitch and the look of pure disgust on her puke green face. The guy in the middle, who was clearly the leader because he was the ugliest one of them all (if that's even possible), started to do a hand sign that she had never seen before. She fell to the ground and fainted before she could see what kind of jutsu it was.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her bedroom but she felt a little strange. She started to check around to see if anything was wrong. She rubbed her hand across her chest and thought "I know that I don't have the biggest breast around but I'm not this flat-chested." So she decided to go further down. When she reached her waist she let out a loud scream and yelled "OMG, I'm a guy!" She got up and ran toward the mirror, muttering to herself she said "Hey I look kinda HOT…….. I guess I'm gonna have to give myself a name….. How about Hota, that sounds good." She could feel the hormones kicking in so she (or I guess he now) decided to take a walk.

As he was passing the ramen shop she noticed Naruto finishing his third bowl of ramen. He hesitated for a moment and then walked in the ramen shop and sat next to him. Naruto just couldn't resist opening his big mouth. "So who are you and why haven't I seen you before?" he exclaimed with a big grin on his face." I've been around, Hota replied," You just saw me as a different person….." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hota asked "So can I buy you can bowl of ramen or something?" "SURE!!!!" Naruto replied, still trying to figure out Hota earlier statement.

And the conversation went on as Hota imagined all the things he would like to do to Naruto (including tying him down to a bed and repeatedly raping him). She began planning out several different ways of getting them alone together. After about an hour of silently planning and trying not to look too obvious as she looked over his slender body, Hota invited Naruto to his house to "hang out."

As they got to Hota's house, Naruto sprawled out on the couch, while Hota looked around to make sure no one was home. Hota sat down next to Naruto on the couch. Naruto began to feel uneasy as Hota scooted (and yes I said scooted) closer and closer to him. Trying to break the awkward silence, he said the first thing that came to his head. "So what do you…………" before he could finish his sentence Hota kissed him softly on his lips. Naruto pulled back and watched him in a daze. Hota cupped his hand over Naruto's cheek and pulled him in to kiss him again. Naruto couldn't help but kiss back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hota's waist and pulled him in closer. He kissed at Hota's neck and immediately found his spot. Hota let out a small and low moan. Naruto bite at his neck intrigued by his moans. Hota ripped off Naruto's shirt and started to kiss at his well toned six pack. Naruto's body began to tense and he tugged at the bottom of Hota's skin tight t-shirt. Hota took the hint and slowly peeled off his shirt. He gently pushed Naruto onto his back and climbed on top of him. He slowly moved his lips down Naruto's body and to his waist where he began to play with the button of his pants. He slowly unbuttoned Naruto's pants and began to slip them off when all of a sudden the door swings open and there was Sasuke staring at them from the doorway.


	2. The hentai fever spreads

The color drained from Hota's face as he looked up and saw Sasuke standing in the door way. Sasuke looked down at the two boys on the couch and hesitantly asked "Umm…….Am I interrupting something?" Naruto pushed Hota off of him as they scrambled to put (what was left of) their shirts back on. Sasuke slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down between Naruto and Hota. "What are you doing here?" Hota asked while still trying to find the missing piece of his shirt. "Well I came to check on Hinata, but I'm guessing she's not here?" Sasuke replied awkwardly sitting back in his seat.

The silence became deafening as Naruto rocked back and forth in his seat like a crack addict cut off from his stash, Hota played with the rips in his shirt and Sasuke nervously rubbed his hands in the legs of his pants suddenly noticing that Naruto's pants were still unbuttoned. Hota began to get ideas and shyly asked "Soooo………………do you want to join in?" Sasuke looked at him confused, wondering what to say, and then finally decided that it could be fun. Sasuke turned to Naruto, hesitated for a moment, then pinned him to the couch and kissed him softly. "Do You…….Know….. How Long….. I've Waited…… To Do This" his low mellow voice managed to squeal out between kisses. Naruto eyes were wide with surprised, but he soon gave in and slowly began removing Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke ran his tongue down Naruto's neck making him let out a loud squeal. Hota sat back on the couch, enjoying watching Naruto and Sasuke slowly strip eachother.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's study……………………..

Tsunade had just finished chasing Jiraya from her window, for the third time, when she got a farfetched idea. Her voice rang out through the entire building as she bellowed for Shizune. In her usual unenthusiastic tone, Tsunade asked "Shizune, will you bring me all the medical books you can find on facial reconfiguration?" Shocked, Shizune replied "But Lady Tsunade, there are no injured shinobi, especially not one with facial injuries." Tsunade smirked and said "I know Shizune; this is for my personal gain."Shizune's eye twitched. She hesitated, then asked "Lady Tsunade I know that look, what are you planning to do?" Before sending Shizune on her way Tsunade said "Don't look so worried Shizune, it's just a harmless jutsu, if I do it right………"

* * *

Naruto's attention switched to Hota for a second, who began to giggle at Sasuke's squealing(which he quickly changed to a moan). He reached out and pulled Hota in to him, nibbled on his ear a bit, then turned his attention back to Sasuke. Naruto squirmed and moaned, as Sasuke's hand roamed wildly over his body, even to parts where he didn't think they could. When Sasuke's hands made their way up his inner thigh, Naruto's squirming landed him and Sasuke directly on the floor.

* * *

Outside the door, Sakura and Ino's ears were pressed against the door listening to the squeals and moans. Sakura paced back and forth trying to figure out what was going on behind the door. After five minutes, Ino had enough. Ino glared and Sakura and said "Sakura you idiot, they're in there HAVING SEX!!" Sakura's face turned blue as she screamed "OMG! WITH HINATA! That's so gross! Why her and not us!?" Ino shook her and said "I don't know, but I'm not gonna just stand here and listen. And besides I have a better idea." Ino grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her up the street.

* * *

Shizune stumbled into the Hokage's study with her arms over flowing with books, a second set strapped to her back, and two more sets strapped to her waist. Shizune dropped the books on the floor, sighed, and said "Here's all the books on facial reconstruction ever made, all 138 of them." Tsunade combed through the books like a mad woman, jotting down anything that she found useful, while Shizune sat in a chair in the corner, falling asleep. After a few hours, Tsunade suddenly shouted, "Ah ha……. I finally found what I was looking for!" Shizune jumped up, yawned, and wiped the drool from her chin. Tsunade glared at her and said "Shizune where you sleeping this entire time?" As Tsunade pretended not to notice Jiraya slowly moving closer, she said to Shizune (in a rather rude tone) "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done." Shizune left the room, but not before giving Tsunade her "I don't trust you" glare.

Jiraya took full advantage of Shizune leaving. He jumped through the window, licked his lips, and said to Shizune "Now that the help is gone, do you wanna play a little game with me?" "Sure", Tsunade replied, "but first……." Jiraya was stunned but intrigued; he put a grin on his face and glided towards her. Tsunade's seductive smile quickly changed into a disgusted frown. She gave him one right hook to the face, knocking him out instantly. She layed him on the table and called for Shizune. Shizune walked in and glanced over at Jiraya, not the least surprise. "Shizune get a stretcher, its jutsu time……."

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji walked down the street, still staring at the letters they found taped to their doors. As they got closer and closer to the ramen shop, Choji got more and more excited, imagining all the different kind of ramen his mystery person would buy him. Shikamaru on the other hand was still hung up on the fact that he really REALLY didn't feel like leaving his house today. They reached to the ramen shop and were startled by the fact that it was all locked up. Shikamaru looked around a little, said "Oh well", and turned to walk away, when all of a sudden the door to the ramen shop slowly creeped open. Shikamaru and Choji walked in slowly trying to find the light switch. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and the two menacing figures in the corner became very clear…………..


	3. Tensions Rise

Choji's attention moved away from his growling stomach long enough for him to notice Sakura and Ino sitting patiently in the corner. Choji's face filled with shock and horror; and he wasn't the only one. Sakura glared at Ino and screamed "Ino, what the hell! When you said you were gonna get us some guys, I thought you were gonna get someone good!!!" Ino smirked and replied "Well it gets worse, because Choji is for you."Sakura was too in shock to speak. Ino turned her attention away from Sakura and her pained expression and back to the boys who were now attempting to make a dash for the door. Before they could even make it to the door, it slammed shut and locked with a loud clank. Choji clawed at the door and Shikamaru whipped around just in time for him to see Ino pounce on him, pinning him to the ground. Shikamaru put up a fight for a few minutes then gave in as Ino started kissing and sucking on his neck. Sakura and Choji stood staring at each other not sure what they should do. They looked on in disgust as Ino's and Shikamaru's clothes went flying and Shikamaru's blank gaze shifted into a slight smile……..

* * *

Sasuke lay passed out in the corner with an odd grin on his face, likely from the two hours of him having Naruto on his hands and knees screaming his name. Naruto, on the other hand, was far from tired. He now had his sights set on Hota, who was lazily napping on the other side of the living room. He crept up slowly, rolled Hota on his back, and laid his body on him. Hota wiggled a little, but still hadn't woken up. Naruto skillfully peeled off Hota's clothes, carefully positioning him for what he was about to do. Naruto slowly opened Hota's legs, then gently ran his tongue down Hota's inner thigh. Hota jumped up in surprise and met with the gaze of Naruto's hungry eyes. Naruto kissed him hungrily, biting into his bottom lip. Naruto licked the blood trickling down Hota's cheek and onto his neck, while keeping both of his hands entertained, one fondling Hota's growing erection and the other fingering Hota's awaiting entrance. Naruto dick slid slowly into Hota's entrance, easing Hota's anxieties. He stroke slowly but powerfully, causing Hota to let out small low moans.

* * *

The stretcher screeched as it raced down the busy hallway. Tsunade stormed into the operating room, throwing out four doctors and a barely conscious shinobi with a shuriken lodged in his chest. Shizune wheeled in the stretcher, trying hard to avoid the puddles of blood. Tsunade shut the doors and began preparing herself for operation. Wheezing and panicking, Shizune suddenly screamed "Lady Tsunade, he's waking up!" "Calm down!" Tsunade barked, punching Jiraya in the nose. Tsunade strapped his arms and legs to the bed and began her jutsu, ignoring Jiraya's muffled screams for help.

* * *

After a dead silence, Sakura broke through the silence saying "Umm…… Do you want some ramen?" Choji nodded in reply and followed Sakura to the kitchen. Even from the kitchen, you could still hear the faint sound of moaning. Ino's moans got louder and Choji began feeling sick to his stomach. "Ugh…. I'm gonna be sick" Choji blurted out while reaching for his third bowl of ramen. Sakura giggled as she stretched towards Choji reaching for the soy sauce. She caught a whiff of his collar. Blushing she said "You smell just like Sasuke!" Choji was dumbstruck; he didn't know whether to be happy or deeply disturbed. He looked up from his ramen, but before he could respond Sakura pulled him into her and kissed him roughly. Choji wiggled and twitched and finally pried himself away from her, running for the nearest exit. He made it halfway across the ramen shop, stumbling over Ino and Shikamaru along the way, when all of a sudden, he felt something tighten around his ankle and pull him to the ground.


	4. Boundaries Crossed

After several hours of operation and recovery, Tsunade slowly peeled off the bandages to reveal her work. Shizune gasped in disbelief. Jiraya's pale white hair was replaced with glistening dirty blonde locks. His husky body was replaced him with a lean muscular figure. He staggered off the operating table. Shizune found herself staring at his perfectly shaped ass as he headed towards the mirror at the other end of the room. He looked in the mirror and screamed as loud as he could. Clutching his face, he bellowed "What the hell did you do to me Tsunade?" Tsunade gave Jiraya a good looking over then signaled for Shizune to leave. Shizune wiped the drool from her chin and left, but not before taking one last peek at Jiraya's ass.

Tsunade was ready for the second phase of her plan into action. As soon as she was sure Shizune was gone, she tossed Jiraya on the operating table and tied him down with some left over bed sheets. Jiraya was still in shock but very intrigued. He grinned widely and fixed his eyes on her large curvy breast, as Tsunade slowly slide his pants off and climbed on top of him. Jiraya's erections twitched underneath her making her very horny. She reached down and kissed him as she peeled off her shirt and black pants. Tsunade slid his dick slowly into her, sending chills down her spine. Jiraya squeezed her ass tightly as she steadily rid on his dick, sending it deeper and deeper into her with every stroke. Both their moans faded into the silence around them……

* * *

Before Choji could react, Sakura flipped him over and climbed on top of him. She pulled a shuriken from her back pocket and began to cut open his shirt. He could hear his clothes ripping and feel the air blowing coldly on his exposed flesh, but he dear not look down out of fear of what she might do next. Choji whimpered as Sakura's cold hands traveled across his body fondling him. He gave in as Sakura started nibbling and sucking on his neck. She reached down into his pants and pulled out his still limp dick. She began slowly sucking on it then when it got harder she took a deep breath and deep throated it. Choji was slightly turned on, but the nagging thought of her forcing him into it kept him from fully enjoying it. She suddenly noticed the frightened expression on Choji's face, but managed to ignore it as she removed the last of his clothes and forced him to fuck her missionary style.

It took hours before Sakura and Ino let the poor exhausted boys free. Both of them looked a mess and were missing pieces of clothing here and there. Choji had hickeys on every visible part of his body while Shikamaru was now sporting a grin from ear to ear. They reached about two steps before collapsing outside the ramen shop.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke staggered towards the door, still slipping on the last of their clothes. Hota was still trying to clean up the mess they made in the living room. Hota scrubbed and scrubbed, but he couldn't get the come stains out of the carpet. Hota had gotten the living room almost completely clean, when his father bursted into the room. Hiashi glared at him, shuriken at the ready, and ask "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" "Dad, it's me Hinata" he squeaked out. "The last time I checked, my daughter was a girl!" Hiashi snapped back, still slightly confused. "Would anyone but your daughter know that you keep a box filled with lube, condoms, and sex toys under your bed, or that you slept with Kakashi 3 times this month?" Hota replied confidently. "Hinata it is you……., but why are you a guy?" Hiashi asked while coolly slipping his hand down the front of his son's pants. Hota's eye began twitching, not only was he being badgered he was being fondled by his dad. "If I knew what was wrong, don't you think I would've fixed it by now?" he asked rather rudely. Hiashi thought for a moment and then declared "Don't worry daughter…son…whatever you are….. I will find someone to fix this!" and darted out the front door. Hota darted out the door after him but he was running too fast for him to catch up. Tired and out of breath, Hota fell to his knees. With his last bit of consciousness, he fell into the arms of a mysterious figure.

* * *

Hota awoke to find Kiba staring curiously at him. He could feel the jutsu wearing off. Before Kiba's eyes, Hota hair grow longer and longer and he suddenly sprouted breasts. Within minutes the boy with boobs started to resemble Hinata. He gasped in shock, pulled her off the bed, and through her out the door. She sat on the curb confused, rubbing the bruise on her butt.

Mean while…. Kakashi's hand was cramping up. The sight from outside Tsunade's window was much better than any seen in the latest issue of Come Come Paradise. The horniness was so intense that his nose sprang blood. He yelp as he fell backwards out of the tree. Tsunade jumped off of Jiraya, quickly untied him, and frantically put on her clothes. She rushed out to see what had happened and Jiraya followed right behind her. Her jutsu too was wearing off. Jiraya's husky body and less defined features were quickly returning. She shook her head and the unconscious Kakashi, took a glance over at Jiraya, and headed back to her study.

The jutsu had finally lifted. Of course, Hiashi was still running around like a mad man trying to find a cure for his "man-women" daughter, but everything else went back to normal


End file.
